


"Eureka" is Not Just a Town in California

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [57]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: OK, so, let's all take a breath from the angst in the last two installments, ready and...in...hold it...out.   OK! Now let's get back to some "Family Matters" fluff, this time with Winn and Lucy, so enjoy! :=)





	"Eureka" is Not Just a Town in California

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so, let's all take a breath from the angst in the last two installments, ready and...in...hold it...out. OK! Now let's get back to some "Family Matters" fluff, this time with Winn and Lucy, so enjoy! :=)

******

The sheets were tangled around her ankle, but her head was nicely nestled against Winn’s chest, the steady _thump_ of his heartbeat soothing beneath her.

Shifting a bit to untangle herself from the sheets, she curled up tighter against him. It was Saturday, a rainy Saturday at that, and she had little to no desire to move from this very comfortable position.

It hadn’t always been like this she remembered. When she had first come back to National City, Winn had just been a coworker of James. But after she and James had broken up, and she watched him and Kara get closer, Winn was _still_ just a coworker of James.

She smiled as she recalled watching James and Kara’s growing romance, seeing how they had fallen for each other even if they weren’t aware of it yet. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that everything had changed for all of them after Astra had been stabbed with a kryptonite sword by Alex.

As Astra had slowly recovered in the DEO’s infirmary and she and Alex had gotten closer, Kara and James had quietly announced that they had started dating, and upon hearing that, Lucy had felt a sense of relief well up inside her, but at the time hadn’t known why, and had simply assumed that it was because she was just happy that James had found someone.

About a month after Kara and James’ announcement, a news report had broken that Winslow Schott Sr. had escaped from prison yet again, which had sent a palpable shiver of worry through them all. Much to Alex and Kara’s surprise, J’onn—still acting under the guise of Hank Henshaw—had personally offered Winn the DEO’s unofficial assistance in helping to track down Winslow with some less-than-subtle encouragement from Lucy herself.

For a week since his escape, Winslow senior had been unaccounted for, until one day when Lucy had woken up to find a teddy bear had been strapped to her chest, a ticking timer attached to the stuffed toy and about a pound of C4 inside it along with a note which had the downright creepy invitation to _‘come and play’_.

Calling the DEO, Lucy had been surprised when Supergirl had arrived with Winn and Alex and J’onn tow, and as Alex and J’onn carefully defused the ticking teddy bear, she had realized just _who_ Supergirl really was.

With the explosive teddy bear successfully defused and a DEO team sweeping the apartment for any other surprises, Lucy had cornered Kara and Alex and confronted them with what she had figured out. Much to her surprise, they had fessed up remarkably quickly, apparently both too tired to try and argue.

After the DEO had left, Winn had lingered behind, awkwardly offering to let her stay at his place and keep her company, and she had been too tired and stressed out to argue, admitted that if Winslow was going to go after his son, at least with her there they’d both have a stronger chance of survival.

As she had unpacked her overnight bag in his apartment, she had surprised to find a framed movie poster for _Forbidden Planet_, one of her all-time favorite movies, she had developed a love for science-fiction as a child as a form of rebellion as her father hated the genre. Exploring Winn’s apartment, she had been delighted to find that they shared a love of _Star Trek_ and _Star Wars_, and a whole host of more obscure films and TV shows.

Curling up on Winn’s couch later that night, they had binged a plethora of sci-fi, and if it weren’t for the constant threat of Winn’s father hanging over them, it almost felt like a date.

Later that night, she’d been jolted out of an admittedly-restless sleep by a shout from the bedroom. Rushing in, she’d found Winn in the midst of a major nightmare. Cringing as she watched as he kicked and thrashed, she had turned on the light, and as he jolted awake, gently held him as he shook and trembled, his clothes soaked through with sweat.

Still trembling, he had started talking about his father, about how normal his childhood had been until the end. She in turn had confessed how had it had been growing up in the shadow of Lois Lane, of joining the military in a partial attempt to earn her father's praise.

Getting his strength back, he had embarrassedly apologized and went to go and take a shower. Coming out of the shower in a fresh set of clothes, he had stopped and stared as he realized that she had changed the sheets while he had been in the shower.

Without a word, she had crawled into the bed besides him, protectively curled around him as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Winslow senior had walked into a police station and turned himself in without a fight, on the stipulation that he be allowed to talk to Winn one last time, after which he would quietly go back to a cell and never bother his son again.

Winn—with Kara’s encouragement—had reluctantly agreed, and with both her and Lucy in tow, had gone down to the police station and spoke with his father. Listening without a word as Winslow explained that had developed inoperable cancer and that was why he had broken out, and the reason that he chosen Lucy for his first victim because she was a coworker of Winn's.

After confessing his reasons for escape, Winslow had waited for a response, but this time, Winn never said a word. Instead, he had simply stood up and walked out without a word.

Later that night, Lucy had answered a knock at her door to find Winn on the other side. And as she had invited him inside, the pieces had suddenly fell into place, the relief she had felt when Kara and James announced that they were dating, why she had championed so hard for the DEO to help track Winslow down even though she was currently inactive military.

Somehow, somewhere, she had fallen for her, and as they both binged from her secret stash of sci-fi, she realized that he had fallen for her too. It wasn’t the big romantic, star-crossed lovers-type moment that Alex and Astra would eventually have, or even the sweet and gentle ‘I like you, let’s give this a try’ moment that Kara and James were exploring at the time.

No instead, it was more like a ‘eureka’ moment, like a lightbulb suddenly going off over both their heads. And as she stole the popcorn bowl away from him, she had asked if he wanted to join her for dinner the next day.

He had stared at her for a moment; she could see the proverbial gears turning in his head as he puzzled over her words and their meaning. Finally, with a shy grin, he had nodded.

That dinner had been in a little Chinese restaurant that he knew, and on her insistence, had been ‘no strings attached’, if something good happened, then good, but if it didn’t work out, then so be it.

The dinner had gone on for more than an hour; they talked about everything and nothing, and had ended with an agreement to ‘take it one day at a time’. ‘One day at a time’ would be more than ten years today, she realized, ten years of fighting over the remote, ten years of tossing a coin to decide where to go for dinner, ten years of doting over CJ and Alura, ten years of watching as the two bundles of pink blankets grew into two beautiful young women, ten years of ‘staying over for a night at Winn’s’.

Shaking off her memories, Lucy snuggled deeper against Winn.

“Hey” Winn’s sleepy voice greeted.

Lifting her head, she smiled at him.

“Hey,” she replied. Scooting up to rest her head against his shoulder she chuckled “you know something?” she asked.

“No, what?” he asked.

“We’ve been dating for more than ten years” she explained.

He stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“You’re kidding,” he exclaimed “seriously?”

“Yep,” she nodded “ten years starting today”

Winn was silent for a moment.

“Damn” he exclaimed with a chuckle.

“I know,” she agreed “I think we can safely say that ‘taking it one day at a time’ has worked out well for us” she grinned.

“Sap” he teased.

“Romantic” she countered, giving him a playful poke in the side…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Eureka really is a town in California
> 
> Second fun fact: I can't be the only one still shipping these two! I just can't!!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
